Thundercrackers Mishap
by NineCrow
Summary: Repost... Trying to sort out the Spacing ... Not Worked Sorry Guys    This Story is Based on a Dream That Wouldn't leave Me alone until on paper


Authors Notes

This Story is based on a dream I had…

**I don't own Transformers, I'm just playing…**

**Many, MANY** Thanks go to my Beta Reader Jazztransformsme

Cycled Energon= Transformers Blood

{This cycled Energon is a different colour from the Energon used as food}

{It is also alkaline}

**Thanks** go to Purple Aussie for use of this term

**Thanks** Must go to Silver Fox for all those IM Chats

**Thanks** must also go to Juana la Cliker-Rooster for the use of some of her Phrases and Terms

Please check out her Fan fiction Page

.net/u/652078/Juana_la_Cliker-Rooster

Thanks

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_***Italics***_

Flashback

"**Thundercracker's Mishap"**

I'm Thundercracker. In case you don't know, I'm a Seeker, a Transformer that has a jet alt mode and I'm part of the infamous Decepticon Seeker Trine that causes the Autobots all that delightful trouble… Well, somehow I managed to get caught by said Autobots. So here I am, stuck in one of their lovely cells. I'm also unwell; not that I've let the Autobots know this little titbit of information. I don't know how long I can hide the tank purges from them, especially since not all of them are self-inflicted. Why, you ask the self-inflicted purges? I'm not entirely sure; I think it started after I had a spiked Energon cube {Thanks to Warp!} and the only way to get rid of it was to self -purge. However, I found that I couldn't stop making my self-sick; Most of the time I can control it but not always.

Well, back to telling you about the cell. It's warm and dry compared to the ones at home. Another Autobot has just come down to the cells. I think its Prime's Second in Command, Prowl, but I'm not sure. I really need to start paying attention to who is guarding me and what times their shifts start and end. So here I am lying on my left side with wings pulled in as much as possible and as I'm facing the wall, no one can see the Energon trickling out of my mouth. I quietly and un-intentionally purge my tank again. I'm surprised that they haven't even noticed that something is off with me. I hold back a moan out of habit as my tank cramps again. If you were to show any weakness in the Nemesis you were fair game for anyone to do anything to you - and I do mean anything – so I try and hide my sickness the best I can.

The next tank cramp catches me unaware and this time I can't hold back the loud breathy moan of pain that sneaks past my lips. It's kind of bubbly as more Energon comes up. It's this bubbly sounding moan that gives me away, at least I think so to Prowl, of all of them; it just had to be him, didn't it? Someone else suddenly comes rushing in with much stomping of feet and cursing loudly making me cringe and that in turn makes me purge again. It's their annoying medic Ratchet; he's the one cussing up a storm. I try to look at Ratchet as he says something to Prowl, or is he talking to me? With everything fading I'm not really sure. I try to fight it but it wins and I'm thrust in darkness, which is thankfully pain free.

When I come back online I find myself in their med bay and, at my dazed look I'm told by Ratchet that I had started to convulse and then had off-lined shortly thereafter. He must have called Prime on the com-link because a moment later he comes striding in. I really want to self-purge but I can't, not with them here. Then they'd know my secret…

Ratchet is giving Prime the brief on my condition - I'm sure - but I'm not really listening. My tanks are so sore but all I can think of is doing a self-purge and I fear all I'll end up doing is purging Cycled Energon, which I've done after a long hard binge of self-purges, that I can tell you hurt! But I really want to go ahead and self-purge, it's all I can think of. I look up as I notice that Prime and Ratchet have stopped talking, because they are now looking at me with that patented look that all Autobots seem to have. I can feel my tank churning, and I know I'm going to be sick whether I make myself or not. I jerk and have to lean over the side of the berth as my tanks churn again, I vomit violently onto the spotless floor and see that I'm right, all that comes up is Cycled Energon, it burns my mouth as it comes up, and it keeps on coming up. I'm dimly aware of Ratchet yelling something as I slip back into darkness.

When I come online I find Ratchet leaning over me looking at me with hard optics. When he notices that I'm awake the first thing he does is to yell, "WHAT the Slag do you think you were doing in NOT informing the guard that you were unwell?" All I can manage is a flinch and a dopey sounding "Huh?" but my CPU was going a mile a minute. Does he know about the self-inflicted purges and how the Slag do I get out of this? But what Ratchet said, finally gets though to my slow working CPU. He doesn't know. I'm safe. Well safe for now anyway.

I on-line with a jerk at the sound of Ratchet shouting at someone; that someone being Primes Second Prowl. I wasn't even aware that I'd fallen off-line last night. It's too much, it's just like when Screamer yells at Warp for pulling a silly prank like the one that got me into this mess in the first place….

_***flashback***_

_It's downtime on the Nemesis and everyone who is not on duty is in the Recreation Room and as usual there's a drinking game going on and as usual Skywarp ropes me into it…. Warp sets down the new cubes of High Grade, as I had had a few before these, and I pick up the one that is closest to me and take a healthy swig of it… But as soon as the Energon hits my tanks I know something is wrong, it burns... _

_I know I have to get rid of it somehow. Anyhow, Primus it hurts! My knees give way and I pitch forward onto my hands. I'm dimly aware of the others roaring with laugher, Warp being the loudest of them all. This is what makes me think that this is his entire fault. _

_I get the spins and can't tell what's up or down anymore. I have to get rid of what I've just drunk, but how? I try to rock back onto my knees but all that does is to send me over backwards. I have to purge my tanks, I know this now: hopefully my aching body will do it for me without help. But in the next moment I know that will not be the case; I will have to make myself sick, but how? _

_I pull in a wing and try to roll over onto my side; it's now that the name calls and the taunts start from the others as they crowd around me. But as dim and incoherent as the taunts and name calls are, they get though to me but I can't even respond now. My tanks start to rumble and churn up and I start to retch but nothing comes up. Looks like I'm going to have to write a purging sub-routine to free myself from what's in my tanks. _

_A sudden sharp pain coupled with the churning of my tanks sends me into a fresh wave of the spins and that in turn sets off another round of the dreaded dry heaves that do nothing for me except to make my head hurt even more. I really don't know how, but somehow I manage to get to my hands and knees, someone then plants a foot on my Aft and shoves me hard; my arms give way and I find myself face down on the floor again. They keep their foot on my Aft so I can't get back up, not that I can move much any more anyway. The Universe does one more violent spin before turning itself off._

_I come online, coughing and notice that I'm still in the Rec Room, but someone has taken the trouble to kick me into a corner and cover me with some sort of paint that smells nasty. It smells like rotten eggs. How nice of them! As I'm alone I set about writing that Self-Purge Program. It only takes half an Earth hour to do and then I'm emptying my tanks all over the metal deck! At Last I'm free! But it's only after I've self purged again and then again, I realise that it's ALL I can think of... What the FRAG was in that cube?_

I come back to the present with a start as someone calls my name sharply and places a hand on my shoulder, it's only Ratchet. A Very worried looking Ratchet... "Huh?" I manage to get out, I look up at Ratchet but I look quickly away again. I don't want him to know my secret but I want to purge, I want to do it now and it's all I can think of, of finding somewhere safe to do it out of prying eyes!

I must have drifted off again as someone's stroking my right wing, which sends pleasant feedback to my CPU, and calling my name; I think they are trying to get me back to here and now but all I can think of is keeping my secret just that - a secret. It doesn't help matters much when a full cube of Energon is thrust into my faceplates and I'm told gruffly to sit up and drink. I look at the cube, I sigh and take it, when he doesn't leave I think 'Slag he's going to stand there and watch me' I'm now sure that the Medic/Ratchet suspects something, although nothing has been said to my faceplates yet. I sigh again and sip slowly at the Energon; it's a Low Grade cube, which should sit OK in my tanks, as I haven't had any for a while. Ratchet doesn't say much more as he sits with me. Although the quiet is nice all that's going though my CPU is does he know or suspect what my secret is?

It's about an Earth week before I'm let out of the Med Bay and I'm surprised that I'm not just thrown back into the Brig, I have my own Quarters now and I'm allowed to go to the Rec Room. I have an escort when out of my assigned Quarters of course and I'm locked in at night, but still it's a lot more than I thought I'd get; but then again we ARE talking about Autobots, so…

When I next online I'm curled up {well as curled up as someone with flight capable wings can be} in a corner of the Rec. Room and from the evidence splattered up the wall and on the floor I've done it again. As in made myself purge and had done a lot from the amount on the wall and floor, I un-curl slowly as I'm Very sore in the tank. I can't help shooting the room a few worried glances to see if anyone has seen what I'm up to, but I'm alone. Thank Primus for small miracles! I had better get my aft into gear and clean up before they find out what I've been up to. I pull a cleaning cloth from sub-space and take a swipe at the mess on the wall. I can't remember getting to this point, why can't I remember? Nothing is coming up in my memory banks either...

Oh Slag I can hear someone coming... I scramble to my feet and shove the soiled cleaning cloth back into sub-space. But even that small action gives me the spins and I have to lean against the wall as it threatens to send me back to the floor.

So I try and make my lean against the wall look casual as the door whooshes open and a group of Autobots troop in pushing, shoving and making rude comments and jokes. Some of them are about that Stick Up The Aft SIC Prowl and why He got Chewed out by the Hatchet. Seems like their SIC has a problem with Refuelling and Recharging, He doesn't do it or won't which that leads to crashes... And some of them are about my kin the Seekers, the jokes are getting ruder and cruder and are leaning more and more towards my kin, the Seekers and Screamer a Coward and a Suck up and how he's Megatron's bitch... Like I said Crude and Rude!

I don't think they have noticed me yet as they seem to be too busy trying to out joke each other. Those Pit-Spawned Jet Judoing Slagtard twins are the worst of the lot, don't know how long the not being noticed is going to last as the spins are getting worse and I can feel my knees giving way. My poor abused wings scrape painfully against the wall on the way down, sending sparks flying and screeching loudly as they slide. I think that's what alerts them to my being there as they all jerk around...

8


End file.
